


What's On The Inside

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Howl's Moving Castle, I wrote this in comic sans orginally, M/M, Non canon sides may appear more than states, Possible Logince?, Virgil needs a nap, moxiety - Freeform, when will ao3 allow comic sans?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: It’s a How’s Moving Castle Au. I’m blending together the books and movie, so there may be a few new twists.





	What's On The Inside

Patton Hatter was the oldest and the oldest didn’t go on grand adventures. If they were lucky the oldest stayed home and was a parental figure to their younger siblings, and if they were unlucky they were the villains of someone else's story. Patton was one of the lucky ones. His parents owned a hat shop, guaranteeing him an apprenticeship even though he already knew almost everything about making and would run day own the shop. 

Unlike Patton, his younger brother, Roman, was destined for adventure. One day Roman decided to set out for adventure. He didn’t come back. Patton wanted to look for him, but rumors of a wizard who ate hearts and the return of the witch of the waste kept him inside the hat shop working day after day.

He spent so many lonely hours in that hat shop that he began to talk to the hats just to feel less lonely. He told them about who would wear them, weaving stories to pass the endless hours spent working. To one he said, “The person who wears you is going to breath-taking,” and to a green hat he comments, “No love, but plenty of money. How sad a fate.” 

He even had a favorite hat. It was a bland, unassuming sun hat. The type of thing an old person would wear, and he told the hat that constantly. He would joke, “My, my, your owner is going to be old, but wise.” Patton loved that hat because he saw himself in it, something was plain and was going to be stuck in the hat shop forever.

He started to feel even more hopeless when more people started to visit the shop. It all started after Miss Baker was proposed to buy the town’s mayor while she was wearing the green hat Patton made. The mayor was so wealthy that Miss Baker would never want for anything, and rumors said that it was the hat she was wearing was the reason the mayor noticed her.

Patton sighed and cracked his back after a long day of work. “I swear I may be 20, but my joints are 90,” he mumbled to himself as he started to close up the shop. He had just turned around after unlocking the front door when he heard the door open.

He quickly turned around and saw a man about his age. Half of his face was covered in scales and one of his eyes was a yellow snake eye. Patton gasped before saying, “Sorry, we’re closed. Please leave.” He was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

“Talking back to the Witch of the Wastes? Looks like this little mouse has some spunk after all,” the man laughed to himself as he picked up a bowler hat. “What a simple enchantment, and here I was expecting more,” the Witch of the Wastes muttered to himself.

Patton remembered that hat, he had told it that its owner would find a fitting end, thinking that it looked like something a villain would wear. Apparently, he was right.

“Leave, just go!” Patton practically yelled, fear fueling him. He just wanted the man as far away as possible.

The man smiled wickedly and replied “Rude. Is that any way to treat a customer? I think you need a punishment.” The moment he stopped talking Patton felt tired and was in more pain than he thought possible. The man laughed, “The best part of that curse is that you can’t tell anyone about it.” 

The man left the store, taking the hat with him. There was a pause as Patton starred where the man once stood. After getting his senses together he rushed towards the nearest mirror, and what he saw shocked him to his very core.

“Oh well,” Patton whispered to himself. “This can be dealt with in the morning, after a good nap and several cookies.


End file.
